Sons of The Order
by freakwithamouth
Summary: The Order 66 struck the Galaxy in half. A whole conflict was finished when those words were pronounced. Soldiers killed their families because of a lost war and had to run away. Valio is one of these soldiers. When the 66 is activated, he has to face the most difficult choice of his life. The one that will bring consequences to both his life and the entire universe.


_**A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...**_

 _"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66"_

Valio breathed as he had never done in his entire existence. It was the moment to choose what would determine his future, and probably the rest of his squad. He wouldn't allow all those years of wars to exist for nothing. He had to make the decision, obey the order.

We should say that Valio is a member of the GAR and his real name is CT-2461. But the more important fact is that he's in front of a 13-year-old Padawan, surrounded by his squadron. 5 minutes ago the order known with the number 66 was activated. All their world was brought to pieces. They were fighting in a battlefield, but they didn't realize who were the enemies in there. It's true that Valio hasn't made many decisions through his existence. He is a clone at the end.

But the ones he's made have an importance. He once decided whether to carry sniper rifles instead of turrets to the battlefield in Teth (That has to be important, right?). But killing a 13-year-old boy is another story, taking into account that his squad has already killed his master. They shot him down without mercy, and he fell like the snow on winter. The master was a man, Valio didn't really knew much about him. But if he was a Jedi he must have been an interesting person.

Nevertheless, this is not the time to talk about past actions, Valio must act right now. He must choose whether to press the trigger. There is a bigger power waiting for him to do it. The question is why doesn't the padawan attack the clones. Is he scared? That would be strange for a Jedi. They are the protectors of the galaxy. They shouldn't be afraid of Valio's guns; he should be afraid of them. How could the simple words of Palpatine change that? Is there something else behind?

Valio is moving away from the question, he has a simple order and he looks at the stars for the answer. There are many of them, again he doesn't know what to think. But the trigger is pressed, and the Padawan falls. I'm sure other Jedis have felt that, he doesn't know much about them (but they are connected that's secure). Trying to think about the mysteries of the Jedis is stupid, he could never be smart enough to understand them. And anyway he doesn't want, being a soldier and surviving is enough for Valio.

The Padawan's body has fell in front of him and next to his master. Is surprising how weak we are at the end of our days. Maybe the force is not as powerful as they describe it. Valio looks at him, he wants to spear some tears, but is not a good time to remove the helmet. And anyway is too cold outside. Valio knows that he has blood in his hands, the blood of a traitor. The question of why everything is happening comes back to his mind. Senator Palpatine wasn't clear at the time of speaking. Although that's more or less how he would resume the Clone Wars. Battles without sense.

He had killed many droids in the previous years. But that doesn't count, that was a war and they weren't alive. Did he just betray his commanders? He is confused and everything is going too fast. Why was he chosen for this work? How do the rules of the universe work? That even the most powerful beings like Jedis can fall to his guns. Through the wars Valio learned the power of weapons, but he knew that in this case weapons didn't kill the Jedis. The words from the senator did it, or maybe something also around them. As he knew the galaxy was too big to know what was happening in other planets. Or even in the senate. Maybe other clones were taking the same decision as him.

He looks at the stars again, and suddenly the universe feels smaller. He is now thinking about this idea of someone doing the same actions as him. It's impossible to know how many Jedis have fallen already by clone hands. There are millions of questions that want to be answered, and he realizes that fighting in the battlefield is not going to answer them. But he cannot escape that truth, because again he is a clone. They were born to battle; they were born in a factory. That's the only thing he knows about his past, and nothing else deserves to be studied.

And as what he saw when looking at the stars, there are many points of view. And this one is the story he has to live. Maybe when the war ends he will find the answers (that sounds like a plan). But he has learned that there is never an ending. Valio moves along with his squadron. All of them are silent and no one wants to remember. The only action that can be heard is them prays for no more enemies to appear in the way. And for this conflict to end once and for all.


End file.
